


Miscommunication

by TheShantorian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Gen, i really don't know how to tag this, oh well, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShantorian/pseuds/TheShantorian
Summary: It was Rukia's birthday, and all she wanted to do was freshen up. However, Byakyua had to discuss urgent matters with his sister. Bad timing and miscommunication between the pair led to an interesting turn of events, and Byakuya is forced to save his speech for later. But, what was it that made things awkward between those two?





	

Rukia Kuchiki hummed delicately as she gently ran a towel through her soaking, wet hair. She smiled, her tune slightly picking up volume and echoing around the walls of the bathroom. As she dried the water off of her slight frame, she noticed she’d left something important in her bedroom. She sighed as she wrapped her towel around her body and hastily exited the bathroom to retrieve the missing item.

                As she stepped into her room, she smiled once again. It was her birthday, and she was very happy to be spending it with her brother at the Kuchiki family home. Her brother had mentioned plans for a celebration later in the evening, and she couldn’t help but feel excited. She was glad that Byakuya was in a good enough mood to allow for such a thing at his home, let alone be the one to suggest it in the first place. Her smile widened and her steps felt lighter as she headed towards her dresser.

                Just as she stepped in front of the dresser, there came a knocking at her door.

                “Rukia? Are you there? I am coming in.”

                The petite Soul Reaper’s eyes widened.

_Crap_ , she thought, _He can’t come in here right now!_

                She turned her back on the dresser in an instant, preparing to Flash Step her way back to the bathroom, and return for the item once he left. She just wasn’t decent enough at the moment to speak to her brother. She was sure he’d understand.

                However, though Rukia was fast, Byakuya was faster. He’d opened the door just as she stood in front of it, halfway to the bathroom.

                “Brother!” she yelped, yanking the towel tighter around her.

                His eyes narrowed at the sight of his sister, clad only in a white towel, her hair dripping water on to the wooden floors. She realized that he was bound to be displeased with her for dripping water all over his floors. She made a mental note to clean up the mess afterwards.

                “I need to speak to you in regards to the celebrations for this evening,” he said, his voice patient and stern.

                “I understand, brother,” Rukia said tightly, her eyes constantly glancing between her brother and the bathroom, “But, I’m indecent right now. If you could just excuse me for a moment-”

                “Nonsense. I am your brother. This is not the first time I’ve seen you like this.” Byakuya said, his tone leaving no room for argument, “I need to speak to you _now._ ”

                He opened his mouth to continue, but Rukia was not going to allow him to stand here while she was in such a dire situation. She _needed_ to get into the bathroom, especially since she hadn’t been able to retrieve her item.

                “Brother, this is a very bad time-” she started, only to be cut off.

                “I am head of this clan, and you are staying in _my_ home,” the Captain of Squad Six stated. His eyes narrowed even further, “You will not decide when it is a ‘bad time’ for _me_ to speak to _you_.”

                “Brother, please,” Rukia interrupted, but she did not get to finish her plea.

                At that precise second, a single drop of blood hit the light, wooden floorboards beneath Rukia.

                _God have mercy,_ she thought, staring up at the ceiling. She pulled the towel tighter around her body, shivering slightly.

                Byakuya’s eyes grew wide in shock. “You’re injured,” he said, taking a step towards his sister, then another, and one more, until he was less than two feet away.

                “I’m not injured, brother,” she said, her eyes half lidded in annoyance, reflecting her tone of voice. She _really_ needed to get to the bathroom. “I-”

                Byakuya didn’t let her finish.

                “You’re bleeding!” he shouted, “Do not try and tell me that you are not injured-”

                “I’m _not_ injured!” Rukia interjected.

                Byakuya, clearly angry, exhaled sharply. “Come,” he said, grabbing her free arm, the one not holding the towel around her body, “I am taking you to the Squad Four Barracks at once.”

                She pulled back, hard, freeing herself from his grip. Byakuya spun on his heel to face her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Rukia-” he started.

                “ _I am on my period, brother,_ ” Rukia said, her voice overflowing with rage and embarrassment.

                Byakuya Kuchiki’s eyes widened even further, his face flushing as pink as the petals of his Senbonzakura.

                A moment of silence passed between the two, until a second drop of blood fell to the floor. Byakua’s face morphed into an expression of pure horror, and without another word, he fled from the room, the door slamming in his wake.

                Rukia let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Shoulders slumped, she went to her dresser once more, grabbed the tampon she’d forgotten in the first place, and headed back to the bathroom.

                Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the thin wood, her towel hanging loosely about her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was after this that she allowed herself to burst out laughing.

\---

**Author's Note** : Uh. So that happened. Thanks for reading, haha...


End file.
